


Ce qu'il faut pour faire un équipage

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcoolisme, Focus on minor characters, Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, J'ai donné un nom au capitaine, Minor Character Death, Sexism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: L'équipage de Ratz est petit mais soudé. Comment se sont-ils rencontrés et sont devenus ceux qu'ils sont dans la série?
Relationships: Le capitaine & Benny, Le capitaine & OMC, Le capitaine & Svetlana, Svetlana & Benny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les dialogues en italiques sont les dialogues qui ne sont pas de la langue maternelle du personnage qu'on suit.  
> La signification des fleurs (selon Interflora):  
> \- Colchique: mélancolie, nostalgie / amour, deuil, remerciements  
> \- Jonquille: "à très bientôt" / promesse d'intenses retrouvailles / remerciements  
> \- Myosotis: symbole du souvenir, absence, séparation / amour, deuil

«Gillespie et Golderoy! Sortez de votre cachette, vous ne pourrez pas échapper à votre punition éternellement!»

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre en mettant leurs mains sur leurs bouches pour couvrir leur rire. Ils étaient accrochés très haut dans l'un des chênes de la cour de l'école catholique, se regardant l'un l'autre avec amusement. Ils savaient qu'à l'instant où ils se feraient attraper, ils seraient punis lourdement et fortement mais en attendant, ils s'amusaient énormément à faire tourner en bourrique le Père qui les cherchait.

Gillespie replaça une de ses mèches brunes rebelles derrières son oreille de sa main libre en adressant un regard amusé à son partenaire de jeu avant de se pencher vers lui autant que possible pour ne pas se faire voir du Père qui n'avait pas encore regardé en hauteur et parla de sa voix la plus basse possible.

«Je te mets au défi de lui jeter une des pierres que tu as ramassées.

-Tu rigoles? Ce sont mes pierres. Et si je lui lance une pierre maintenant, il saura où on est et on se fera sacrément punir. Je sais pas pour toi mais je ne tiens pas trop à ce que ce soit le Père Angus qui nous trouve, mes fesses se souviennent encore de la dernière fois qu'elles ont rencontré sa règle.

-T'es un peureux.

-J'ai plutôt un bon instinct de survie. Tu prends toujours des risques inutiles.

- _Je_ prends des risques inutiles? Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les décisions ici.»

Son ami leva l'index jusqu'à les poser sur ses lèvres et lui siffla de se taire alors que le Père se rapprochait de leur arbre. Ils se glissèrent tout contre les branches, profitant du fait qu'elles soient grosses pour cacher leur corps autant que possible et attendirent jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme laisse tomber et retourne s'occuper des autres jeunes garçons. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, ils descendirent de l'arbre à toute vitesse. Gillespie attrapa la main de son ami et l'entraîna à toute vitesse hors de l'école. Ils coururent le long des rues pavées peu occupées puisque tout le monde était au marché du village et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur cachette, une petite cabane cachée dans les bois environnants, camouflée sous des branches multiples et tombantes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se jetèrent un regard et rirent fortement, fiers d'eux. Gillespie sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une bouteille de vin et du fromage qu'il avait pu voler dans les cuisines de l'école et les posa sur la caisse entre eux deux. Son ami soupira en voyant le camembert coulant.

«Pourquoi tu voles toujours du fromage? Le vin n'est pas suffisant?

-Il faut savoir prendre des risques et regarde la taille de ce camembert! Ça c'est du fromage de qualité, pas comme celui que ma mère achète.

-Ta mère a d'autres qualités que ses goûts en matière de fromage.

-Tu devrais te taire.»

Il ouvrit la bouteille de vin et se découpa un morceau du précieux camembert. Golderoy sourit, fier de son trait d'humour, et attrapa la bouteille de vin pour en boire une gorgée ou deux. Il regarda à nouveau son ami, baissant les yeux vers lui avec sympathie et amusement.

«Et sinon, tu comptes plaire à des filles comment en puant le fromage dans tes fringues et ton haleine?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je finirai par trouver quelqu'un un jour. Je pue peut-être le fromage mais je sais mieux embrasser que toi déjà et ça t'as pas trop dérangé la dernière fois.»

Golderoy grimaça.

«Je préférerais qu'on ne reparle pas de ça. On avait trop bu.

-Ouais, je sais. Je ne veux pas perdre toutes mes chances parce que t'as pas pu t'empêcher d'être séduit par moi.

-Sérieusement, Gill.

-J'ai compris! On n'en parle pas.»

Gillespie adressa alors son plus grand sourire à son meilleur ami pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'il se tairait et aussi pour ne pas qu'il voit que son énervement l'attristait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas quel pouvait être le problème d'un seul pauvre et ridicule bisou. Ce n'était pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Quand la nuit commença à pointer le bout de son nez, les deux adolescents sortirent de leur cabane et retournèrent jusqu'à leur village, un peu éméchés et riant fortement. Juste à l'entrée du patelin, Gillespie fut stoppé par son ami qui posa sa main sur sa poitrine, son autre bras enroulé autour de ses épaules.

«Gill, tu es mon meilleur ami, ok?

-Je sais ça, sans moi tu serais complètement perdu.

-Ouais, complètement. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je te connais mieux que tout le monde, mieux que ta mère et toutes ses qualités.

-Ne parle pas de ma mère.

-Là où je veux en venir!- c'est que je sais très bien qu'un jour tu vas quitter ce village pourri et tu as parfaitement raison mon ami. Voilà pourquoi je te propose d'être mon second.

-Ton second? Jusqu'ici, c'est toujours moi qui ai eu les meilleures idées, de quoi tu me parles?

-Je vais devenir un capitaine de navire. Comme mon père. Et je vais parcourir les océans et les mers et- et j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance. Tu- tu es mon homme de confiance, Gill. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

-Mais... On a 14 ans Goldie, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On ne peut pas partir en mer comme ça.

-Pas maintenant- mais quand on sera majeurs. Gill. Gillespie Alastair Gilroy, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque dans ce fichu village. S'il te plaît, mon pote, j'ai besoin de toi. Imagine-nous, toi et moi, sur toutes les mers, parcourant le monde et faisant tomber toutes les femmes de ce monde et gagnant des millions!

-Tu crois?

-Ouais! Ensemble, mon ami, on peut arriver à tout.»

Gillespie regarda son ami qui semblait réellement croire en ce qu'il lui disait et c'était peut-être le vin qui faisait ça mais il avait envie de le croire.

«Ouais. Ouais, ça me va, faisons ça.

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer avoir.»

Gillespie sourit fortement et ramena son ami qui poussait des exclamations de joie en louant leur amitié fortement dans les rues jusque chez ses parents avant de retourner lui-même chez sa mère qui ne remarqua pas son état, trop occupée avec ses petites sœurs. Tant mieux pour lui, il ne comptait déranger sa pauvre mère encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il voulait vivre sa jeunesse mais pas au détriment de sa famille.

-o-o-o-

«Attention tout le monde!»

Gillespie rit fortement, déjà pas mal alcoolisé, alors que Golderoy l'attirait contre lui en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules et appelait tous les autres jeunes à les regarder.

«Aujourd'hui nous sommes entre amis, et en très bonne compagnie,» Les jeunes filles qu'il avait invitées pour l'occasion gloussèrent. «pour célébrer la majorité de mon meilleur ami de toujours, Gillespie Gilroy, le pire cauchemar des pères de notre école! Il a aujourd'hui 21 ans et mérite donc qu'on lui donne tous la meilleure fête possible!»

Tout le monde poussa un cri de joie et commença à s'amuser. Gillespie se tourna vers son ami de toujours qui était clairement fier de lui.

«J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies réussi à organiser tout ça sans que je l'apprenne.

-Je peux te surprendre parfois. Enfin, j'ai pas fait ça tout seul, tous nos potes m'ont aidé! Ça a été pour ramener des filles que ça a été plus compliqué parce qu'à part ta mère, aucune femme sensée ne supporte ton odeur de fromage.

-Arrête de parler de ma mère.

-Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que je respecte trop ta mère pour arrêter de parler d'elle.»

Gillespie donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami puis ils rirent tous les deux de cette blague qui durait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps entre eux.

La soirée se passa plus que bien. Gillespie continua de boire, de danser avec quelques filles qui étaient d'accord et de rire avec tous ses amis. Plus tard, il se glissa dans la chambre du petit logement de Golderoy avec une jeune femme à peine plus vieille que lui, une petite blonde qu'il avait croisé parfois en séchant les cours, et il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé qu'une seule personne avant – sans en être subjugué pour autant mais il s'amusait bien et c'était le plus important – quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'un de ses amis qui semblait affolé.

«Gillespie, faut que tu viennes, Golderoy fait de la merde, il est en train de se battre, il faut que tu l'arrêtes!

-Merde!» Il s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme. «Je- euh... je reviens. Un instant.

-Je ne vais pas t'attendre.

-D'accord.»

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de quitter la chambre et de se précipiter dans le salon où il tomba sur son meilleur ami en train de se battre avec un autre de ses amis qu'il plaquait au sol et frappait de son poing, encore et encore. Il se jeta sur lui et le força à s'éloigner en le maintenant en arrière, lui bloquant les bras afin qu'il ne puisse plus frapper qui que ce soit. Cet événement mit fin à la soirée et tout le monde rentra chez soi sauf Gillespie qui resta afin de s'assurer que Golderoy allait bien.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon du petit appartement et Gillespie nettoyait les blessures de son ami qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était intervenu.

«Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

-C'est ta fête d'anniversaire que j'ai gâchée.

-J'en aurai d'autres. Au moins ça m'apprendra à laisser les gens me faire des surprises. Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus?

-Je ne pense pas que tu as très envie de le savoir.

-C'est ma fête d'anniversaire, j'ai le droit de savoir.»

Golderoy soupira et s'écarta de son meilleur ami, regardant ailleurs avec colère et douleur.

«J'étais en train de dire qu'on allait partir en mer un jour toi et moi à une fille quand quelqu'un a dit que je devrais te laisser si je tenais tant que ça à toi avant de te rendre homosexuel comme moi. Je n'ai même pas regardé qui m'insultait, j'ai juste frappé.

-Goldie, c'est extrêmement dangereux comme réaction.

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre? Je n'allais pas me laisser insulter de la sorte. Et puis, il t'insultait toi aussi.

-Tu sais, je me fiche bien de ce qu'on dit dans mon dos.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis obligé d'intervenir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ça. Tu ne fais que t'attirer des problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel.»

Gillespie observa attentivement son ami qui était penché en avant, refusant toujours de le regarder, les ongles de ses mains enfoncés dans ses cuisses.

«Je déteste ce village, ces gens, ils ne comprennent rien à rien. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, ça ferait longtemps que je- Peu importe, je suis désolé, j'ai gâché ta fête. En plus, il me semble t'avoir vu partir avec une fille?

-Ouais. Désolé, on était dans ta chambre.

-Aucun souci mon pote!»

Golderoy rit mais Gillespie voyait très bien que son ami n'était pas réellement enthousiaste. Il détestait quand il lui mentait en lui faisant croire que tout allait bien. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça finirait par aller mieux

-o-o-o-

Gillespie écoutait les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient en trombes sur son parapluie, les yeux baissés pour lire l'inscription.

_Golderoy Frazier. Né le 24 novembre 1937 et mort le 28 février 1959. Fils aimant, ami dévoué._

Le cimetière était très silencieux en ce mois de février, c'était pour le mieux, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à croiser qui que ce soit.

Il jeta un coup d’œil aux fleurs mortes. Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps que personne n'était venu se recueillir sur la tombe. Personne ne venait se recueillir auprès de ceux qui se suicident. Ou des homosexuels. Goldie avait toujours dit qu'il ne l'était pas mais Gillespie n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'y penser. Peut-être qu'il l'avait été en réalité, et qu'il s'était tu parce qu'il savait ce qui arriverait. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était pendu.

Gillespie sortit la petite gerbe de colchiques, jonquilles et myosotis qu'il avait achetée en venant et la déposa sur la tombe délicatement. Il avait envie de parler mais c'était complètement stupide, il n'avait rien dit sept ans plus tôt et même, son ami était mort et il n'allait pas l'entendre, ça ne servirait à rien. Alors il ne dit rien. Normalement, ses fleurs étaient suffisantes, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il resta un moment, penché au-dessus de la petite tombe qui avait été abîmée en son absence, se demandant s'il aurait pu aider son ami, sept ans auparavant. Peut-être pas... Il avait tout fait pour ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, il était entré dans la marine et avait combattu mais il n'avait pas pu rester.

«Je- J'ai acheté un paquebot.»

 _Merde_ , il avait finalement ouvert sa grande gueule. Autant continuer.

«J'en suis le capitaine. C'est normal, je suis le seul à bord mais je sais que tu aurais voulu l'être, tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas être le second d'un mort.»

Il passa une main sur son visage, se sentant complètement stupide. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à continuer cette mascarade.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement pour cacher sa faiblesses mais d'autres coulèrent ensuite et il ne put plus les stopper. _Il lui en voulait._ Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir fait ça et de ne jamais lui avoir fait part de ce qui le rongeait depuis un temps dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et il s'en voulait à lui-même de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point allait sa douleur et de n'avoir jamais agi pour lui venir en aide.

-o-o-o-

Les hommes passaient et repassaient encore dans la cale, déposant la marchandise en faisant du bruit plus que raison, c'était inutilement épuisant et franchement agaçant mais il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela.

Gillespie se retenait de taper du pied sur le sol, voulant juste mettre fin à cette affaire le plus vite possible et repartir sur la mer immédiatement. Son client semblait réticent à lui laisser sa marchandise et il pouvait le comprendre, son bateau n'était pas le plus élégant, il devait s'en occuper seul après tout – il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit grimper sur son navire, il ne jugeait personne d'assez digne pour ça.

«Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance?

-Votre marchandise arrivera à bon port, je vous le promets.

-Disons qu'il est difficile de faire confiance en un homme qui tient seul tout un paquebot.

-Le travail est fait, vous n'avez rien à en attendre de plus.»

Son client sembla agacé par sa froideur mais lui tendit l'argent malgré tout avant de faire signe à ses hommes de déposer la marchandise. C'était le seul cas qu'il gardait comme exception mais il gardait tout de même un œil sur eux en comptant ses billets. Le compte y était. Quand il glissa les billets dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, il remarqua le regard que lui adressait son client, ce qui l'agaça fortement.

«Autre chose?

-Si c'est payer la main d’œuvre qui vous pose problème, vous pourrez trouver une main d’œuvre presque gratuite et fonctionnelle vers la Russie. Vous vous y dirigez de toute façon, alors profitez-en, qu'en pensez-vous? Cela vous faciliterait la tâche.

-J'en pense que vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde seulement.»

Sa réponse ne plut clairement pas à son client mais il l'avait déjà payé et il était hors de question qu'il le rembourse de quelque façon de ce fut.

«Oui enfin, ce sont un peu mes affaires puisque je confie ma marchandise à un homme qui se dit capitaine alors qu'il n'a aucun équipage. Faire confiance à un menteur est chose risquée, c'est pour cela que vous avez peu de clients.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez de mes clients.

-Les gens parlent entre eux. Votre navire finira pas sombrer avec votre affaire.»

 _Oh qu'il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait de son comportement._ Seulement, il ne comptait pas non plus perdre le seul client qu'il avait depuis bien trop longtemps alors il se contenta de serrer des dents et d'attendre que le type et ses employés partent pour avoir enfin la paix. Du moment qu'il était payé, il pouvait bien laisser quelques commentaires déplaisants passer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissaient de toute façon?

-o-o-o-

Gillespie regarda les différents hommes qui avaient répondu à son annonce.

Après un incident terrible qui avait failli lui coûter la vie parce qu'il était seul et n'avait pas pu s'occuper de tout en même temps, il avait pris en considération le fait d'employer quelqu'un. Au moins temporairement. Ça l'emmerdait quand même d'avoir fini par donner raison à tous les clients qui lui avaient dit qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un pour travailler pour lui mais avoir fait face à la mort lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix dans cette affaire et que ça avait été stupide de penser pouvoir gérer tout un paquebot seul.

Aucun des hommes ne lui inspirait la moindre confiance mais il ne voulait pas repartir sans soutien sur les eaux, c'était trop risqué. Ils avaient tous de bonnes compétences en mécanique – et en ménage car lui ne les avait pas – mais il n'avait pas accroché avec un seul d'entre eux. Il soupira et commença à se dire qu'il allait en choisir un au hasard quand la porte de la cale s'ouvrit brusquement. Il leva les yeux et regarda le nouvel entrant qui criait ce qui ressemblait à des excuses s'il ne se trompait pas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais les hommes se mirent tous à rire.

Le nouvel arrivant était plutôt grand mais avait encore un visage rond d'enfant, un bonnet enfoncé profondément sur la tête. Ses mains et son visage étaient noirs de suie et ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude et de détermination. Drôle de type.

_«Que viens-tu faire ici?_

_-Je suis là pour l'entretien d'embauche, capitaine!_

_-C'est un peu tard._

_-Ce n'est même pas un homme!»_

Gillespie se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de s'écrier, s'avançant vers l'adolescent et lui retirant son couvre-chef. De petites mèches blanches tombèrent sur le front jeune, la plupart retenues en un chignon mal fait. La jeune fille rougit de honte et cria une insulte bien sentie en récupérant son couvre-chef.

_«Je vaux bien mieux que vous en mécanique, je suis un bien meilleur homme que vous tous réunis!»_

Les autres hommes continuèrent de se moquer devant cette gamine qui pensait avoir la moindre chance d'avoir l'emploi et se défendait aussi verbalement que possible, ce qui semblait lui demander des efforts. C'était clairement une gamine silencieuse de base, c'était déjà un bon point, Gillespie n'aimait plus qu'on lui parle depuis longtemps.

 _«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as les compétences?»_ Tous les participants se turent et le regardèrent mais il s'en fichait complètement, jugeant cette gamine sur son apparence, n'ayant que ça sous la main. _«Tu viens tâchée de suie et en t'habillant comme un homme mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait de toi un homme ou encore un mécanicien. Comment tu peux me prouver que tu vaux mieux que les autres?»_

La jeune fille se redressa, réduisant encore la différence de taille entre eux deux.

_«Capitaine! Donnez-moi n'importe quelle tâche à faire et jugez par vous-même de mes qualités en tant que mécanicien!_

_-Tu sais que mon mécanicien doit aussi s'occuper du ménage du navire? Toi qui veux être un homme, cela ne te brusque pas?_

_-Capitaine, je ne veux pas être un homme mais l'égal d'un homme. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chance. Vous ne le regretterez pas.»_

Gillespie haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant à la proposition de l'adolescente. Il ne risquait rien en la laissant essayer et il aimait la motivation et le respect qu'elle avait pour lui. C'étaient des choses importantes.

_«Bien. Voyons de quoi tu es capable.»_


	2. Ensuite, ajoutez une mécanicienne pour ne pas faire sombrer le navire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les débuts de Svetlana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement au capitaine, Svetlana n'a pas la même langue maternelle! Alors quand le texte est en italique, c'est quand elle parle sa langue à lui!

_La claque la frappa avec violence mais elle tint debout et elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'allait pas donner cet honneur à qui que ce soit et encore moins à ce type. L'homme la secoua comme un prunier mais elle tint encore._

_Et elle tint encore plus._

_Elle tint bien plus longtemps que le type qui s'appelait père, ne laissant couler aucune larme peu importe quoi. Elle ne le laisserait jamais gagner. Elle était plus forte, bien plus forte, elle avait déjà prouvé cela avant._

_Elle n'aurait pas à subir ça longtemps, elle se l'était promis. Un jour elle quitterait ce lieu de merde qui ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle était._

-o-o-o-

Svetlana avait bichonné le moteur du bateau pendant deux longues heures, réparant et nettoyant chaque partie qui en avait besoin avec le plus de sérieux et de professionnalisme possible. C'était sa vie qu'elle avait mis en jeu et elle ne pouvais pas laisser qui que ce soit avoir le travail à sa place.

Le fait que le capitaine du navire – un excentrique aux mœurs apparemment controversées et qui avait vogué seul sur les flots pendant plusieurs années – ait accepté de lui laisser une chance même en savant qu'elle était une femme était une chance qu'elle ne comptait pas gâcher. Elle avait aussi une sacré chance que l'homme sache parler sa langue car elle n'en connaissait aucune autre. Si tout cela n'était pas un signe du destin ou d'une autre connerie du même acabit, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

«Alors gamin? Tu t'en sors?»

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au capitaine du navire qui l'observait encore comme s'il la jugeait. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien depuis longtemps, elle avait enduré le jugement des gens depuis qu'elle était née, elle s'en fichait à présent.

«J'ai fini capitaine!

-Je vois. Laisse-moi regarder.»

Il parlait lentement, ce qui montrait qu'il était incertain d'employer les bons mots mais il se débrouillait vraiment bien, c'était impressionnant. Peu d'européens prenaient cette peine.

Il la contourna et contrôla attentivement tout son travail, marmonnant dans sa barbe et sa propre langue, ce qui stressa l'adolescente qui n'avait aucune façon de savoir ce qu'il disait. Au bout d'un petit moment, quelques minutes tout au plus, il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle.

«C'est du bon travail, excellent pour un gamin de ton- Tu as quel âge?

-Quatorze ans, capitaine.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Svetlana, capitaine.

-Eh bien, Svetlana, ton travail est très bon mais tu es trop jeune.

-Capitaine, je-!

-Je n'ai pas fini. Tu es trop jeune mais je me doute que si tu as fait tout ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière. Je vais te faire une proposition et une seule. Suis-moi.»

Svetlana n'était pas très rassurée à cette idée mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix alors elle obéit et suivit le capitaine jusqu'à la cale par laquelle elle était arrivée. Il s'arrêta devant une pile énorme de fromages gigantesque et Svetlana, bien que n'aimant pas cet aliment, était impressionnée par la taille que ça prenait.

«Aucun des autres hommes venus pour l'emploi n'a pu déplacer cette pile. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour ça également.

-C'était pas dans votre papier.

-Je sais. Si tu arrives à la déplacer, je t'embauche.»

 _C'était aussi simple?_ Oh cet homme ne le connaissait clairement pas.

Svetlana sourit et se pencha en pliant bien les genoux. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sous la pile, les mains à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, prit une forte inspiration et déplia ses genoux rapidement en émettant un tout petit son d'expiration à cause du poids. Ce n'était pas lourd, pas pour elle, mais c'était toujours quelque chose de porter quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait plus voir le capitaine, ayant les fromages puant sous le nez et devant les yeux mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

«Où dois-je poser ça, capitaine?

 _-Bordel._ Tu peux soulever ça sans problème?

-Aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin, capitaine.

-Tu... tu peux reposer la pile.

-Bien capitaine.»

Elle obéit et reposa plus ou moins délicatement sa charge au sol. Elle regarda le capitaine, prête à lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promis le l'engager.

«Rappelle-moi ton âge.

-Quatorze ans, capitaine.

-Tu as une sacré force.

-Merci, capitaine.

-Tu as toujours été comme ça?

Oui.

-C'est... impressionnant. Si plus de gens savaient la force que tu étais, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te faire passer pour un homme.

-Vous avez la chance de pouvoir dire ça. Moi je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir être fière de qui je suis complètement.

-Euh... Sûrement.

-Vous avez promis de m'engager si je soulevais ce fromage.

-Et tu l'as fait.

-Engagez-moi.

-Je pense que la question ne se pose pas. Tu as... Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais parfaitement remplir ton rôle. Tu peux aller chercher toutes les affaires dont tu as besoin, tu es engagée.»

-o-o-o-

S'occuper du navire n'était pas toujours chose aisée pour Svetlana, principalement quand le capitaine buvait. En tant que tel, elle se considérait comme quelqu'un de fort et sachant garder son sang-froid mais le capitaine était tellement une loque dans ces moments-là et pleurait tant qu'elle ne supportait jamais longtemps ce qu'il se passait et préférait encore faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait cela et elle ne voulait pas le savoir, ça ne la concernait pas.

Un soir, le capitaine était tellement bourré qu'il n'arrivait plus à diriger le navire. Svetlana n'avait jamais appris à contrôler un tel engin et le capitaine ne lui répondait juste pas. Apprendre sur le tas, elle savait faire, mais pas quand elle risquait la mort.

Quand le bateau fut enfin stoppé et l'ancre jetée, elle se laissa tomber au sol et pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle se mit à trembler à cause de la peur. Elle serra son pull avec ses deux poings jusqu'à ne plus trembler puis se leva vivement. Elle était en colère. Dans une colère noire et elle voulait tout casser.

Elle n'en fit rien.

Elle ne se mettrait pas en colère contre qui que ce soit.

«Merde.»

Elle se remit debout et attrapa le capitaine jusqu'à le soutenir pour le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ignora ses pleurs, ignora ses gémissements, ignora le nom qu'il murmurait encore et encore – Goldie – parce qu'il répétait toujours les mêmes choses et le laissa tomber sur son matelas. Elle était épuisée de travailler pour un alcoolique. C'était trop dangereux.

Elle commençait à quitter la chambre quand le capitaine appela son nom.

«Svetlana.»

Elle s'arrêta et voulut juste l'ignorer mais elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à son capitaine. Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

«Capitaine?

-Svetlana. _Svetlana. Je suis désolé._ »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait quand il parlait dans sa langue à lui mais elle retint ses mots. Peut-être qu'elle apprendrait un jour.

« _Je suis désolé. Désolé. Goldie, je suis..._

-Tout ce que vous voulez capitaine.»

Il s'était endormi.

Elle quitta la chambre.

-o-o-o-

«Apprenez-moi votre langue.

-Ma langue?»

Le capitaine la regarda avec surprise.

«Pourquoi?

-Vous connaissez ma langue.

-J'en connais quelques termes.

-Vous la connaissez bien. Je veux connaître votre langue. Savoir ce que vous dites quand vous buvez.»

Le capitaine se crispa et détourna le regard.

«Je ne bois pas tant que ça.

-Non. D'autres boivent plus que vous chez moi. Mais vous buvez. Et quand c'est le cas, vous dites de trucs dans votre langue. Je comprends pas.

-Qui te dit que ce que je raconte t'es destiné?

-Vous avez prononcé mon nom hier soir.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ce nom.

-Vous connaissez d'autres Svetlana?»

Le capitaine capitula.

«Bien, je t'apprendrai et comme ça tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

-Merci capitaine.

-Ne me remercie pas et retourne travailler.»

Svetlana le salua et retourna à son ménage. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, à faire le ménage seule pour la énième fois mais n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir un travail même si elle aimerait peut-être un peu se sentir moins seule.

-o-o-o-

_Elle était assise sur la table du docteur et attendait qu'il ait fini son inspection._

_Elle détestait le docteur, il voulait toujours qu'elle se déshabille jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements, ce qu'elle détestait. Elle ne supportait pas son regard sur lui._

_«Vous continuez de grandir?_

_-Oui._

_-Il faudrait trouver une solution à cela. Ce n'est pas très féminin d'être aussi grande. Ou aussi forte. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir autant de muscles?_

_-J'aide à la maison. Mes parents ne peuvent pas tout faire._

_-Apparemment tu aiderais plus ton père que ta mère._

_-Mon père est malade._

_-Il est mécanicien surtout. Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à ça. Tu vas ressembler complètement à un homme._

_-Je ne vois pas le problème. Il a besoin d'aide._

_-Tu as des frères pour ça._

_-Ils sont trop jeunes._

_-Aucun jeune garçon n'est trop jeune pour apprendre. Tu peux te rhabiller.»_

_Elle retint un soupir d'agacement et se leva pour s'habiller. Quand elle était débout, elle dépassait déjà certains hommes adultes, alors qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle pouvait encore grandir. Il fallait croire que ça en effrayait plus d'un. Ce n'était pas son problème, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à plaire aux caprices des hommes_

_«Je vous interdis de faire d'autres activités que celles des femmes.»_

_Elle ne répondit pas mais elle ne comptait pas l'écouter, il était médecin, c'était son poignet foulé qu'il devait observer, pas sa corpulence._

-o-o-o-

Svetlana fixa avec curiosité l'atèle autour de son poignet avant de lever les yeux vers le capitaine et le docteur qu'il avait fait venir. Le capitaine semblait agacé de devoir payer mais il le fit quand même. Elle attendit que le docteur parte pour interroger le capitaine sur ce que c'était.

« _À quoi ça sert, Capitaine?_ »

Il se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

«Tu parles vraiment anglais?

-Vous m'avez appris.

-C'est... Peu importe. C'est vrai. Je te l'ai appris. Depuis combien de temps je t'apprends l'anglais?

-Cinq ans capitaine, il me semble.

-Déjà. J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-J'ai grandi, regardez comme je vous dépasse.

-J'ai pas remarqué.»

Il avait clairement dit ça parce qu'il était vexé qu'elle soit plus grande que lui mais Svetlana ne comptait certainement pas se plaindre de cela.

« _Vous n'avoir pas répondu à ma question._

_-De quoi? Ah oui, ton atèle. Ton poignet est sacrément abîmé, si on en fait rien, tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité. Comment tu veux réparer ce vieux moteur si tu ne peux même pas bouger l'un de tes poignets._

_-Pas vous inquiéter pour moi._

_-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi mais pour mon navire. Et on dit «ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi»._

_-Ne vous... inquiétez pas pour moi._

_-Voilà. Maintenant, retourne à tes activités et ne me dérange plus._

_-Bien capitaine.»_

C'était étrangement agréable de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur elle.

-o-o-o-

Svetlana mâcha les pâtes au fromage en fixant le capitaine attentivement. Des années qu'elle avait une question en tête et qu'elle n'avait pu la poser parce qu'il n'avait pas bu durant un long moment mais la nuit dernière, elle l'avait surpris en train de regarder une compétition de golf – elle ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt d'une telle émission – et il s'était mis à boire après cela.

L'homme remarqua son regard sur lui.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Svetlana?_

_-Pourquoi vous êtes désolé capitaine._

_-Je ne le suis pas._

_-Vous répétiez ça hier soir. Auprès de votre Goldie, comme vous le faisiez déjà avant, mais aussi auprès de votre père.»_

Le capitaine serra les poings sur ses couverts et la jeune femme eut un peu peur – par pour elle, pour lui, il était vraiment pâle.

L'homme inspira fortement, sembla réfléchir un long moment, puis reposa ses couverts et se frotta le visage.

_«J'ai fait... Je... Quand j'étais un peu plus jeune, dans les années dix, j'ai fait un concours de golf. J'ai gagné mais mon père et moi nous sommes disputés pour une raison idiote. Il a cassé mon trophée._

_-Vous n'avez pas l'air si vieux que ça._

_-Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça.»_

Il avait un point. Il ne le connaissait pas non plus.

_«Qui être Goldie?_

_-Goldie...»_

Il était encore plus pâle, sa mâchoire était crispée et il semblait vraiment mal. Svetlana s'en voulut de sa question et était sur le point de lui dire de ne pas lui répondre.

_«Goldie était mon chien. Un labrador. Il était malade et je ne l'ai compris que trop tard à l'époque._

_-Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon chien. Mo_ _n Grégoroviht. C'était le meilleur chien qu'on puisse espérer. Un gros chien lui aussi, un bâtard. Je l'aimais.»_

Le capitaine sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

_«Je suppose que nous avons certaines choses en commun.»_

Svetlana ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal mais elle voulait juste qu'il arrête de parler de chiens, ça semblait beaucoup trop sensible pour lui. Elle regarda ses pâtes.

_«Vous ne savez pas cuisiner capitaine, c'est déplorable.»_

Il rit.

_«En effet. Peut-être devrions-nous trouver un chef cuisinier. Quelque de pas trop exigeant et doué avec le fromage. Vous pensez qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un comme ça Svetlana?_

_-Sûrement capitaine. Il suffit de savoir où chercher.»_


	3. Enfin, complétez avec un cuisiniez qui s'y connaît en fromage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny veut juste avoir son propre restaurant.

Benny posa les mini-viennoiseries sur la table basse.

«Et voici! Mini-viennoiseries fourrées au fromage de chèvre et aux lardons!»

Ce fut sa grand-mère qui se servit en premier, après tout, c'était elle qui dirigeait cette famille depuis bientôt 60 ans. Elle mordit délicatement et prit tout son temps pour mâcher et se faire une opinion très critique sur ce qu'il lui proposait. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'il était inquiet, sinon elle partirait immédiatement du principe que c'était mauvais – elle disait toujours qu'un cuisinier qui n'était pas sûr de faire de la bonne nourriture était un empoisonneur.

«Ce n'est pas mauvais.»

C'était un bon début mais Benny n'était pas non plus un idiot. Il y avait bien trop de chances pour qu'elle le descende ensuite. Il dressa le menton, prêt à l'entendre.

«Mais c'est trop cuit, et trop sec. Le fromage que tu as choisi n'était pas d'une qualité suffisante pour s'adapter à une telle cuisson et ne parlons même pas de ces lardons parce que c'est ici un manque réel de respect.»

Merde, il se retenait de ne pas lui balancer les viennoiseries au visage. S'il faisait ça, il signait son arrêt de mort. Et puis, son grand-père et ses oncles le fixaient, attentifs à sa première erreur.

Sa grand-mère poussa l'assiette vers lui.

«Tu peux recommencer.

-Je pense que tout le monde pourrait me donner son avis.

-Pour dire quoi? À quel point tes mini-viennoiseries sont d'une qualité déplorable? Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit manger quelque chose de tel, c'est tout juste comestible. Si tu veux te dire chef cuisinier, jeune homme, tu vas devoir y mettre les formes.

-C'est simplement le fromage qui n'est pas mon fort.

-Un chef cuisinier sait tout cuisiner, même le fromage.»

C'était vrai mais il n'en pouvait plus de son fichu fromage. Il était si doué pour tant d'autres types de plats, c'était tellement énervant. Il avait vraiment hâte que sa grand-mère valide enfin ses plats et le laisse aller en école de cuisine pour qu'il puisse accomplir son rêve et être l'un des plus grands cuisinier du plus grand pays de la gastronomie: la France! Une fois qu'il y serait, tout serait forcément plus simple et sa vie serait parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux que cela.

-o-o-o-

_«Oh. Mon. Dieu! C'est_ toi _Benny? Mais tu es tout petit! C'est trop mignon!»_

Benny laissa sa cousine éloignée lui pincer les joues et s'amuser de sa petite taille, se retenant de ne pas s'énerver. Il avait réussi, il avait enfin convaincu sa grand-mère de le laisser partir – à condition qu'il vive chez l'un de ses cousins – et il ne comptait pas laisser sa femme, une blonde française aussi grande que mince, le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son cousin qui semblait fatigué et il comprit que tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini ses études, il ne trouverait pas le repos non plus. Ça allait être long, _très long_ , mais ça en valait la peine si à la fin il pouvait avoir sa place quelque part où il serait respecté à sa juste valeur. Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre.

_«Françoise, laisse-le, mon cousin n'est pas de ce bord-là.»_

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, seulement quand la femme fit un pas en arrière, l'air dégoûté. Il se sentit rougir de honte et s'énerva.

_«J'suis pas comme ça, pas du tout! M-moi j'suis un vrai bonhomme et tout!_

_-Un vrai bonhomme d'1m40._

_-J'fais 1m60, apprends à compter!»_

Son cousin l'ignora et prit l'une de ses valises avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie avec sa femme sans l'attendre. Benny marcha le plus vite possible sans avoir à courir derrière eux, juste parce qu'il _n'était pas si petit, merde_!

Enfin, son cousin et sa compagne pouvaient l'humilier autant qu'ils le souhaitaient et aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient, il en avait l'habitude à présent, ça lui passait au-dessus.

-o-o-o-

Benny avait l'impression d'être un gosse à nouveau. Pourquoi tout était si haut encore? Il était pourtant certain que les français n'étaient eux-mêmes pas si grands que ça alors quel était l'intérêt à tout placer aussi haut dans leurs cuisines?

Il était en train de fixer toute cette stupide affaire quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement alors que l'autre étudiant allait l'interpeller. Il ne l'appréciait pas, il n'avait clairement pas l'air sympathique, c'était affreusement désagréable, mais surtout il était grand. C'était à croire que toutes les personnes plus grandes que lui s'alliaient pour lui pourrir la vie.

_«Euh. Tu veux peut-être que je t'attrape ce qui est trop haut pour toi?_

_-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide?_

_-Tu fixes les rangements du haut._

_-J'admire la stupidité de leur emplacement.»_

L'autre étudiant leva un sourcil haut pour seule réaction.

_«Tout le monde n'est pas un nain._

_-Tout le monde n'est pas un géant._

_-Sauf que je ne suis pas un géant, je suis dans la moyenne pour les hommes de mon-..._

_-De ton quoi?_

_-Rien._

_-Si! Tu allais faire une remarque, continue!_

_-Bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les gens de ton origine sont généralement plus petits!_

_-Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire!_

_-Quoi! Mais- Tu veux de mon aide ou pas?_

_-Non, laisse-moi tranquille! J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne!»_

L'autre étudiant leva les mains en l'air en roulant des yeux et s'éloigna en colère. Benny s'en fichait bien de ce qu'il pensait.

Il se retourna pour étudier la distance qui le séparait de son objectif.

Peut-être qu'accepter l'aide de l'autre n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée.

-o-o-o-

Benny avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Il n'en savait rien, il buvait peu d'ordinaire et il aurait peu bu là aussi si ses camarades étudiants ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il avait une bonne descente. En fait, il n'aurait jamais été au courant de cela lui-même si l'un de ses camarades ne s'était pas exclamé vivement en le voyant boire. Visiblement, tout le monde semblait très enthousiaste de le voir boire. C'était... amusant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en France quelques mois plus tôt, il s'amusait. C'était vraiment étrange mais pas désagréable.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était, ce n'était pas son lit. Et il pouvait sentir le poids de quelqu'un d'autre sur le lit dans son dos. Il se retourna le plus discrètement possible et écarquilla les yeux.

C'était un gars. Celui avec lequel il s'était disputé en début d'année... et jusqu'à ce moment en fait.

Il était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt et Benny avait soudainement chaud au visage. C'était complètement stupide il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant, pas même pour une femme – et il était sûr d'être attiré par les femmes, il avait eu une ou deux copines avant.

_«Arrête de me regarder.»_

Merde.

_«Je ne te regarde pas._

_-Peu importe. Quand tu auras fini de ne pas me regarder, barre-toi, c'est chez moi._

_-Pourquoi je suis là?_

_-Tu étais trop bourré, j'ai accepté de te laisser dormir ici vu que tu as toi-même pris la liberté de t'affaler sur mon lit._

_-Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_-Vu tout ce que tu as bu, ça ne m'étonne pas. Barre-toi.»_

Benny avait peut-être mérité qu'il lui parle comme ça mais il était quand même agacé par son comportement. Il s'assit sur le lit en retenant un bâillement. Sa situation n'était pas la meilleure.

_«Tu as dormi dans ce lit aussi?_

_-Bah c'est le mien. J'ai passé la nuit à te repousser, t'es tellement câlin._

_-Ferme-la._

_-C'est pas grave hein. Je vais pas aller dire aux autres que t'es pédé.»_

Ah non. Ah non non non. Il était pas en train de l'insulter, ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de sa part.

_«Je suis pas gay._

_-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu comptes te barrer ou encore plus prouver que t'es pédé?»_

S'il répétait ça encore une fois-

Benny inspira fortement puis attrapa ses chaussures et partit le plus vite possible.

 _Non. Non il n'allait pas se mettre en colère pour si peu._ Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en colère, surtout pas. Ça n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon de se mettre en colère, pas pour lui en tout cas. Il s'en fichait bien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, non? De toute façon, il aurait son restaurant un jour et plus personne ne pourrait le critiquer.

-o-o-o-

Ça n'avait jamais été ce qu'il avait prévu, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, ses études lui avaient coûté trop cher et il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour ouvrir son restaurant, il devait travailler quelque part, partout où on le prendrait.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'offre d'emploi dans le journal avant de lever les yeux à nouveau vers le navire. Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à bosser sur un bateau, si? Son rêve, ça avait été un restaurant étoilé, pas ça. C'était déprimant, mais peut-être que s'il s'en sortait pas trop mal, d'ici quelques années il pourrait ouvrir un restaurant.

Il s'approcha du navire et s'immobilisa, se demandant comment il allait monter quand il fit soudainement plus sombre. Il leva la tête, un peu surpris parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps se couvrait puis pâlit en voyant une femme immense juste derrière lui.

_«Qui toi être?»_

Benny bafouilla, n'ayant pas compris sa question d'abord avant de comprendre que c'était de l'anglais, très mauvais. La femme n'avait de toute façon rien d'une anglais avec sa carrure et son accent. Il lui montra le journal en rougissant, impressionné par sa taille.

_«Je suis là pour l'offre d'emploi.»_

Elle lui arracha le journal des mains pour regarder comme si elle n'était pas au courant de cela et Benny était encore plus impressionné. La femme lui adressa un regard inquisiteur.

_«Toi savoir cuisiner?_

_-Évidemment! Je serais pas venu sinon._

_-Peut-être.»_

Comment ça, «peut-être»? À quel genre de personnes l'équipage de ce navire avait eu affaire?

La femme l'attrapa par l'épaule – _et punaise, même ses mains étaient gigantesques –_ et elle le poussa vers le bateau.

_«Toi montrer de quoi être capable au capitaine._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Capitaine aimer fromage.»_

Sa grand-mère devait le juger si fort de là où elle était à présent, fière de l'avoir obligé à apprendre à cuisiner chaque sorte de fromage différent.

Benny sourit à la femme qui ne sembla pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

_«Quel hasard, le fromage c'est ma spécialité!_

_-Quel hasard, en effet. Je m'en fiche. Fais juste ton travail.»_

Il espérait vraiment que cette affaire de bateau ne dure pas longtemps parce qu'il était certain que l'ambiance allait être horrible.

-o-o-o-

_«Benny! Ouvre la porte, Benny!»_

Il aurait aimé dormir plutôt qu'ouvrir mais c'était mérité peut-être. Combien de fois avait-il dérangé la mécanicienne durant les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à bord du navire. Et quel navire! Seulement un capitaine et une mécanicienne, c'était quoi ça? Enfin, il était là lui aussi à présent mais tout de même. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais vu de navire aussi peu habité. C'était terrifiant, sa grand-mère marquerait fortement son désaccord.

Benny continua de fixer le plafond un petit moment sans répondre avant d'émettre un grognement et de se glisser hors du lit. Il espérait au moins que la mécanicienne avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander car c'était son jour de repos et qu'il avait préparé des repas d'avance pour tout le monde juste au cas où.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut même pas le temps d'interroger Svetlana que celle-ci lui colla un costume dans les bras.

_«Mets ça.»_

Il lui adressa un regard confus mais décida d'obéir, pas assez éveillé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il referma lentement la porte, s'habilla – et remarqua qu'il était plutôt élégant dans ce costume – puis rouvrit la porte.

_«Et donc?_

_-Viens!»_

Svetlana l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna d'un pas si rapide qu'il dut courir. Bon en fait, il devait courir à chaque fois qu'il suivait la mécanicienne quelque part mais tout de même, c'était désagréable comme situation.

Elle le poussa brusquement sur le pont du navire et Benny fut soudainement surpris par le son d'une cornemuse. Il se crispa et se prépara à frapper quand il comprit que ça venait du capitaine qui jouait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait puis Svetlana se mit à chanter de sa grosse voix. Il finit par comprendre en reconnaissant le rythme de la chanson.

Ils lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire, en russe et à la cornemuse. Il avait complètement oublié son propre anniversaire. Il resta béat. Le duo finit par s'arrêter.

_«Bon anniversaire, Benny!»_

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui en souriant et posa une toque sur sa tête.

_«Nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous Benny._

_-Je... Merci._

_-Nous savons que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester avec nous et que tu espères avoir ton propre restaurant._

_-Eh bien..._

_-Cependant. Si un jour tu voulais décidais de rester avec nous, nous serions plus que ravis de te garder à nos côtés._

_-Toi être un bon cuisinier. Doué. Comme frère pour moi.»_

Elle lui tendit une boite à chaussures neuves.

_«Je ne comprends pas._

_-C'est ton anniversaire. Enfin, c'est la date qui est marquée sur le CV que je t'ai demandé. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais nous, nous nous donnons des cadeaux à l'occasion._

_-Merci, je sais comment ça fonctionne un anniversaire. Je... merci.»_

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dire plus. Il était trop touché par l'action de ses comparses. Il chercha quoi répondre quand il vit quelque chose passer rapidement derrière le capitaine et n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

_«C'est un rat?_

_-Ah non!»_

Svetlana envoya sa clé à molette sur le rongeur qui disparut tout aussi vite. Elle courut après le rongeur en l'insultant de mots russes. Benny se tourna vers le capitaine qui semblait gêné et il se sentit mal pour lui. Cet homme avait clairement l'air d'avoir connu des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait connaître même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi, et Benny ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aider à se débarrasser de ce problème.

_«Ne vous en faites pas capitaine! Je vous débarrasserai de ces rats, et je ne quitterai pas le navire tant qu'il restera un seul rongeur à bord!»_

Le capitaine se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

_«Vraiment?_

_-Oui! Ces sales rongeurs n'avaient qu'à mieux choisir le navire qu'ils voulaient envahir!»_

Et puis quoi, il resterait juste quelques semaines ou mois de plus le temps de se débarrasser de ces quelques rongeurs? Il pouvait bien faire ça pour son capitaine.


End file.
